


Presents From Above

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: willocwen.Setting: Yule S4, the timeline's probably wonky.Request: Willow, Tara, holiday theme, and stay-at-home Christmas.





	Presents From Above

Tara held Willow's hand as they walked home after the Yule celebration.

"You were excellent." Willow squeezed her lover's hand. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." Tara blushed and wrapped the loose scarf tighter around her neck. "I've always wanted to lead one. Yule was my mother's favorite holiday. She always used to let me open one present today; one she bought under the radar."

Willow only gave her lover a smile. She knew that Tara rarely talked about her mother and how lucky she was to hear this bit. Holding the door open for Tara, she felt her lover let go of her hand. "Honey, what is it?"

Reaching around a trashcan, Tara picked up a mewling ball of fluff. "Nowhere to go. What are you in the dorms? Luckily we're here."

Willow smiled when she saw the tiny kitten in Tara's hand. "Oh kitty. Want some warm milk?"

Kicking off her shoes, Tara sat on their bed, putting the kitten in her lap as Willow brought her a small bowl of milk. "I think it's a girl."

"Another lady of the house." Willow's smile made a silent agreement that it was okay to keep the kitten. Together, they snuggled on the bed and played with the kitten until it fell asleep on Tara's lap. "Looks like you got your Yule present."


End file.
